Mommy Kisses
by marissa-christina
Summary: ONESHOT. Chris thinks back on his promises, his mission and his mother. Back to the days when mommy kisses could fix everything.


Because the show ends tomorrow…I decided I should show my love for it. 'Sides…I've been planning to write a fanfiction on it for a while. Got to love the Halliwell boys.

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot. Those rights go to Brad Kern. **

* * *

**-------------------"Mommy Kisses" -------------------**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Listening to her murmur sweet nothings was hard. Especially when they were directed towards _him_. Towards the one who had started this whole problem. The one who had destroyed everything I had ever known, everything I had ever loved. And I had the unwanted bragging rights to call him "brother".

Watching from the doorway, I swept my eyes over to the small figure curled up on the couch. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her to be. The long brown hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall of silk, the warmth in her sparkling doe eyes, the youthfulness her face once held when it wasn't yet tempered by time.

It was getting harder for me to distinguish this woman from the one I had lost.

No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't keep convincing myself. I could no longer consider for Piper to be just Piper anymore. Piper was turning into Mom, and I had no control over how to stop it. I regret a lot of things in my life…and I was starting to believe that letting Piper know that I was her son was biggest regret of all.

Closing my eyes, I made a feeble attempt to suppress my warring emotions, wishing that they'd just go away and let me complete my mission without the burden of carrying them. Her voice broke my concentration, and the soft tone with which she used stabbed at my fragile resistance.

"What are you doing over there, sweetie?"

I looked at her, gazed into her eyes, wishing that the concern would just disappear from their depths. Bowing my head, I shrugged.

"I heard you putting Wyatt down."

She nodded and gestured to the sleeping bundle in her arms. He looked so innocent laying there, his little golden head resting on her shoulder, his thumb halfway in his mouth. Seeing him like this…you could never tell that this tiny child was eventually going to be the Source of All Evil.

Piper frowned at me. Even though she wasn't the mother I knew yet, she had already perfected the art of being able to tell when you're keeping something from her. And I knew it was futile to refuse her when she patted the couch, motioning for me to join her. I shuffled over and sank down, looking everywhere except at her. She reached over and cupped my face in her palm, and I couldn't help but nestle my cheek closer into her hand. "Chris…" she murmured, gently forcing me to look at her. "What is it, honey?"

I couldn't say anything, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from telling her everything. If I slipped up now, everything I've worked to achieve this past year would've been for nothing. But…her eyes. The pure warmth that was so obvious in those deep brown hues shook my resolve. Suddenly, the urge to just throw myself at her was incredibly strong.

But this was Piper…this wasn't Mom.

"Chris…" she insisted, her forehead furrowing with worry lines. I shook my head and reluctantly turned my face from her hand.

"I can't…" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair as I tried to calm my nerves. She adjusted Wyatt in her arms before reaching over and placing a hand on my arm.

"You can't what, baby?"

Stiffening as the familiar endearment struck a chord within me, I recoiled, almost violently, away from her. The hurt that sprang onto her face hit me hard and I instantly felt like scum. "It's just…you…you look so much _like _her…but…you're _not _her…" I admitted quietly, staring down at my shaking hands. Piper sighed softly, and once again I felt her hand on my cheek.

"I know I'm not, sweetie. But I'm going to be. I _will _be her. Just give it another couple of months," she replied, her voice a soothing remedy to my tattered nerves. The voice that sounded so much like _hers…_

But this was Piper…this wasn't Mom…

_Is there really that big of a difference now?_

My gaze shifted down to the barely noticeable bump hidden beneath her shirt, and before I knew what I was doing, I had suddenly placed my palm over it. A few seconds later, I felt a faint tremor underneath my fingers, and I couldn't prevent the small smile that had found its way to my lips. It was strange, feeling myself move within my mother's womb…but at the same time it was almost comforting. The knowledge that Mini-me was safe, unaware of what the world was really like, the innocence perfectly preserved until Fate decided when to take it away.

Piper's slim hand covered mine, and I glanced up at her. She was smiling, and I found myself smiling back. And when Wyatt began to stir, I took him from her, letting him snuggle into my shoulder as he went back to sleep. As I held him, I couldn't ignore the fierce desire to protect him, to shield him from whatever evil had gotten to him, whatever evil had shaped and moldedhim into the tyrant that I knew.

She watched me, and the look on her face was one of pride, of faith. She subconsciously knew of what I felt, knew of the silent promise I made to myself and to the rest of the family the moment I saw little Wyatt for the first time. She had faith in me, her little boy, to change the fate of my big brother and the future. And she showed me that through the warmth of her eyes. At that instant, she was my mother, and I didn't bother to stop myself frommoving towards her and burying my face into her shoulder.

She made a soft crooning sound as she stroked my hair, her arms woven around me. I felt her press light kisses to my forehead, the mommy kisses I knew so well and silently craved.

* * *

_Trying to hide my tear-streaked face, I curled up on the ground, tenderly pulling my injured arm closer to my chest. _

"_Chris?"_

_I jumped, startled, as I looked up at my mother. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a streak of flour on her cheek as she wiped at her sweaty forehead. She must be baking cookies…_

"_What happened, sweetie?" she asked, kneeling beside me and gathering me in her arms. Normally, I would've tried to squirm away. No six-year old liked to be cuddled by their mommy. But when you're hurt and bleeding…there's exceptions to that rule. _

"_I fell off my scooter…" I whimpered. Holding up my arm, I showed her the scrape on my elbow. She clucked her tongue as she scooped me up, carrying me back into the house. Walking into the kitchen, she set me down on the table before wetting a cloth in the sink and handing it to me. _

"_Press it down on the cut and hold it there. I'll be right back," she assured me, kissing the top of my head as she left the kitchen. She came back a few moments later, holding the full first aid kit. Digging through it, she pulled out a large bandage and a tube of ointment. _

_Gently cleaning my scrape, she spread some of the cream over it and set the bandage in place. Then, she pressed a kiss on it. Somehow, that made the hurt go away and I smiled wide. She smiled back. "C'mon, baby. You can help me bake the cookies."_

"_Can I lick the spoon?" I asked eagerly, hopping off the table. She grinned and ruffled my hair._

"_Yes…and maybe the bowl, too." _

* * *

As the memory faded, I wished I were a kid again; back to a time when mommy kisses seemed to fix everything. And for the longest time, they did. They worked their magic up until the day she died.

The voice began to call to me, tried to bring me back to my senses, tried to pull me out of the world of illusion that I had unknowingly sent myself to. I ignored it. Rational thought wasn't wanted here. I just wanted to bask in the momentary bliss of being in my mother's arms again. Because I knew it wouldn't last.

At this very instant, I wished with every fiber in my being that her kisses would make everything better like they used to. And although the magic of mommy kisses may have died along with her, the residual effect they had still on me now assured me that this woman really was going to be my mother.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned as she pulled me into another embrace that I gladly accepted.

Piper may not be Mom…but she was close. And maybe…maybe that would be enough.

* * *

I loved the mother-son bonding that Piper and Chris displayed in the show. It gave me that warm-fuzzy feeling, and I couldn't help but adore it. Mind you, this is just a one-shot. But review anyway!


End file.
